La belle et le bête
by Aisha9
Summary: Belldandy en Belle, Végéta en Bête (hum, ouais ouais! ;)) et puis quoi encore? A vous de voir! :)


Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent... Dommage,  
j'aurais bien aimé avoir Végéta yenk à moi! *-*  
Végéta- Hé hé... J'ai un charme fou!  
[Laissons le rêver!]  
  
La belle et le bête  
  
-Alors voilà. Voici une fan fic réalisé par .moi (hé oui!! : D) et qui a pour but rien du tout. Je prends des personnages que j'aime bien et je les transporte dans le monde de La belle et la bête, mon histoire favorite! ^^ Je suis devant tout un groupe de personnes et me voilà à la recherche de la bête... Mou ha Ha haAAAAA haaaa! Hé hé hé.Ce sera qui??? [En fait, ça fait longtemps que j'ai choisi.] SAN GOKU!!!!!  
  
Goku- O.O Noooon! Pas moi???  
  
-Hi hi hi!! ^^ Bien sur! Tu as ta queue de singe?  
  
Goku- Fiouuuu. Non!  
  
-O.O Mais euh. Trunks?.~  
  
Trunks- Moi non plus  
  
-Goten? Gohan?  
  
Goten- Nous non plus! Mou hé hé hé! Ton plan est tombé à l'eau!  
  
-Tiens Végéta, je t'offre un bonbon au chocolat!!^^  
  
Végéta- Hum.merci, c'est bon.  
  
-Hum!! Mais t'as ta queue toi!!! ^^ [Je l'avais remarqué sa fait longtemps! -.~ Hé hé] Tu feras une bonne bête de La belle et la bête! ^.~ Géniale!  
  
Végéta- Mais j'ai jamais dit oui.. Et puis qu'est-ce ça fait qu'on ait notre queue ou non? Et c'est catégoriquement NON!  
  
-Hi hi hi!! ^^ En super saiyen, tu deviens tout poilu! Sa fait une bonne bête! Et après le bonbon que tu viens de manger.tu ne peux refuser!! [Bulma me la offert tout a l'heure, quand je siffle, tu veux chie* tout de suite (faut faire attention au langage ici.)] Bon, maintenant, je dois trouver Belle. Arg que c'est dur. Ayanami, tu veux l'être?  
  
Végéta- Pourquoi elle a le choix elle? Pfff, c'est de l'infâme injustice.  
  
Ayanami- Non, je préfère garder mon rôle mystérieux dans Evangelion. Je ne veux surtout pas tomber amoureuse de..[ça.]  
  
Végéta- (Un petit sourire en coin)Je sais, je suis charmeur!!! [il n'a pas entendu la voix dégoûté de Lei ou quoi? O.o Mais quel imbécile!!]  
  
-Hum. Belldandy? Tu ferais une Belle superbe!  
  
Belldandy- D'accord!!!^^ Que dois-je faire?  
  
-Tu verras au fur et à mesure. Bon, qui veut faire l'horloge qui chiale tout le temps?  
  
Tortue Géniale- Moi moi!!  
  
-Tu ferais mieux d'être le coureur de jupon.Chandelle.-_-  
  
Tortue Géniale- D'accord, j'accepte.  
  
Tortue- Et je veillerai sur lui en étant l'Horloge.  
  
-Bon.Et qui veux être le Plumeau que Tortue Géniale va tripoter? Et qui seras la teillère, le méchant qui pense qu'il est irrésistible et le père de belle? Aie aie aie. Je désigne maintenant.  
  
La bête : Végéta  
  
Belle : Belldandy  
  
Horloge : Tortue  
  
Chandelle : Tortue Géniale  
  
Plumeau : Asuka  
  
Asuka- Arg, c'est pas vrai?  
  
[Ta gueule.] Je reprend -.-  
  
Maman Tellière : Michiru  
  
Bébé Tasse : Hotaru  
  
Papa de Belle : Ranma  
  
Méchant qui se pense irrésistible : Ryoga  
  
-Je pense que tout est bien. Et vous?  
  
Ryoga- Ne pourrai-je pas être la Bête et Akane ma belle? (NB :dans les premiers tomes où Ryoga est amoureux d'Akane.J'ai pas lu les autres.-.-)  
  
Ranma- Prends sa toi, le porcelet.  
  
-Arg. Ranma, on a besoin de lui en homme, pas en cochon. On commence pour de bon là, et je veux pas de chamaillage. [J'aurais bien aimé être Belle, mais je peux pas tout faire moi! J'ai que deux mains et j'ai besoin de concentration. T.T]  
  
La Belle et le Bête  
  
[Végéta-. Pourquoi c'est LE BÊTE?]  
  
-Il était un fois.. Tout commence toujours par ça. Une jolie jeune fille, Belldandy, se promène dans la rue en lisant un livre, lorsqu'elle trébuche sur . Non!! Pas lui! Mais le magnifique, extrèmement fort et non- sarcastique Ryoga??????  
  
Ryoga- Et oui!! C'est moi! Belldandy, je promet qu'un jour nous serons mari et femme!  
  
Belldandy- D'accord, si cela peu te faire plaisir! ^^  
  
Hum.[Belldandy, suis le texte!!!!!!]  
  
Belldandy- Oup's. Désolée. Non Ryoga, jamais je ne me marierai avec toi!!  
  
Ryoga- Bien sur que si!! Ou alors va rejoindre ton père de fou! Hum. ton fou de père!  
  
Belldandy- Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part ce que tu viens de dire. Excuse toi!!  
  
Hum. La belle Belldandy était très déçu du comportement du beau Ryoga, alors elle rentra à la maison, là où elle venait d'entendre une explosion.  
  
Belldandy- Une explosion?? Papa! Est-ce que sa va?  
  
Ranma- Oui oui chérie!!!  
  
Belldandy- Bon, je vais nourrir les poules.  
  
Ranma- [T'as sauter un boutt de texte.] Heu hum! Heu hum! Attends chérie, viens, on va voir si la machine marche, tu veux bien?!?  
  
Belldandy- Ho! Oui Papa!  
  
Et paf!!!!!!!!!!! La machine perdit maintes et maintes pièces, et c'est alors que! Oui!!! Elle se mit a fonctionner! Malheureusement, Belldandy reçu un écroue de vis sur le front. Elle alla donc nourrir les poules avec une grosse bosse sur son front.  
  
Belldandy- Bon.dans le texte, je dois chanter. Je te ferai découvrir, Un monde merveilleux, magique!  
  
-[Belldandy, c'est Aladin ça, tourne la page!!!!!]  
  
Belldandy- Ho!! Madame Ryoga, qu'elle drôle de nom, non? Madame Ryoga, jamais ho non?! [c'est ça?][oui, continue.mais improvise, sinon, ça sonne mal] Alors, je vais---, improviser! Un nouveau nom, pour le pardon! Tu vois, sa riiiiime, qu'elle drôooo-ôle de frime! Je veux vivre autre chose que cette vie!!!!!  
  
[Waou.elle assure pas du tout elle] Bon. Son père part à la foire pour amasser un peu plus d'argent, car il faut malheureusement le dire Belldandy est très jolie, mais sa pauvreté est égale à sa beauté!! Alors Ranma part avec son cheval mais il emprunte une mauvaise route, noire lugubre. Et pafff!!!!!!! Il tombe sur des loups assoiffé de sang! [Je sais, les loups n'attaquent habituellement pas les humains sauf en état de danger, mais.ils ont tous la rage tient!]  
  
Ranma- Alors je n'ai qu'à les tuer! [-l'histoire, Ranma!!] Ha oui. Ouaaa! J'ai peur! Le château!! Laissez moi entrer!!  
  
Végéta- D'accord. 200$  
  
-[Ta gueule Végéta...]  
  
Végéta-[J'ai encore rien dit et je voulais même pas faire cette histoire.]  
  
-[je vais siffler!!]  
  
Végéta- Arg. J'ai rien dit, c'était le bruit du vent... Fuuu fuuuu fuuuuuu [c'est du vent ça.]  
  
Ranma- Sa y est! Avec ma ruse, mon intelligence et ma force. et ma beauté, tient, j'ai réussit à entrer dans le château! Ce n'était pas dur! Mais mon cheval est partie. Quel idiot. Ya quelqu'un? Tient, une chandelle. Mais qu'elle est laide!! O.o  
  
T- Géniale- Ta gueule jeune apprenti. Apporte-moi des photos de femmes chaudes et en échange je te donne de la lumière.  
  
Ranma- Qu..?! Bon. Ho! Une horloge? Elle ne semble pas beaucoup plus belle!  
  
Tortue- Tu devrais avoir honte, Tortue Géniale!  
  
T-Géniale- Pourquoi? Viens jeune apprenti, nous allons t'aider!  
  
Tortue- Non, pas dans le fauteuil du maître!!!! Non, pas la teillère du maître et pas la tasse du maître! Le maître ne sera pas content du tout, Tortue Géniale!  
  
Végéta- [Bon, c'est mon tour! Et hop, super saiyen!] Qui es-tu pour oser t'asseoir dans mon fauteuil?  
  
Michiru- Maître.Heu.Vous voulez du thé?  
  
Végéta- Grrrrr. je suis très en colère, voyez mes sourcils froncé!!!  
  
-[Non non, il ne rigole pas.Ils sont plus froncé qu'à l'habitude.Il est bon acteur.]  
  
Végéta- Tu sera mon prisonnier pour la faute que tu as commise.  
  
-Pendant ce temps Belldandy avait vu le cheval de son père, qui était alors prisonnier d'un cachot lugubre du château de la Bête. Elle décida alors de retrouver son père. Elle est maintenant juste en face du château.  
  
Belldandy- Ya quelqu'un? Je vais rentrer. (Ziiiiiiiii, le bruit de la porte.) S'il vous plaît! J'ai perdue mon père et je crois qu'il serait ici!! Mais qu'elle horrible chandelle. Enfin, c'est mieux que rien.  
  
-Belldandy monta les escaliers et se retrouva dans un long couloire.  
  
Belldandy- Que dois-je faire? J'ai très peur!! Ho! Un bruit? La porte est entrouverte!  
  
-Tortue avait fait diversion pour qu'elle trouve les cachots.  
  
Belldandy- Papa?! Papa! C'est toi?  
  
Ranma- Belldandy, va t'en!  
  
Belldandy- Mais tu es malade! Viens, je te ramène! Qui t'as enfermé?  
  
Végéta- C'est moi. Quittez mon château.  
  
Belldandy- Mon père est malade!! Prenez moi à la place!!  
  
Végéta- Pfff. D'accord, c'est beaucoup plus alléchant qu'un vieux malade laid.  
  
Ranma- Hé! Je ne suis pas laid!!  
  
Végéta- Bon, amener le à la ville! Et vous venez...  
  
Belldandy- Papa! PAPA!!! Snif. Vous ne m'avez même pas laisser le temps de lui dire bey bye, je ne le reverrai peut-être jamais!! [Qu'elle histoire triste!!]  
  
Végéta- Ça suffit le pleurnichage, je te montre tes appartements.  
  
Belldandy- Quoi??[j'ai oublier de te demander de te montrer.] Je veux vous voir avant tout.  
  
-La bête se montra finalement sous la lumière des torches.  
  
Belldandy- Hoooooo! ^^ Vous êtes très mignon vous savez! Heu heu. Hooooooo! Je suis très effrayé!!!!  
  
Végéta- Bon, je te montre tes appartements.  
  
Belldandy- J'ai des appartements?  
  
Végéta- Quoi, tu veux dormir avec moi peut-être?  
  
Belldandy- Heu, nha nha. En autant que je n'hérite pas de cette Chadelle immonde.  
  
T-Géniale- Sa suffit! Vous me faite passer pour qui auprès des jolies femmes qui ne me connaissent pas encore? Je suis encore très séduisant.  
  
Végéta- Tu peux aller où tu veux dans le château. Mais tu ne dois jamais aller dans la partie ouest, c'est compris petite sotte?  
  
Belldandy- Surveillez votre vocabulaire avec moi je vous pris. C'est un château très beau ici! J'adore la décoration des petits nain!  
  
-Hum.[Belldandy, il fallait pas le dire tout haut. On avait plus le décore de La belle et la Bête, alors on a pris celui de Blanche-Neige.]  
  
Belldandy- Hoo! Ce que c'est épeurant ici. J'ai l'impression que les nains veulent me tuer!!!  
  
Végéta- Tu viendras dîner ce soir avec moi.  
  
Belldandy- Il n'en est pas question! Je reste ici, mais je ne mangerai pas avec vous. C'est hors de question!!  
  
Végéta- ALORS CRÈVE DE FAIM!  
  
-De retour au village, Ranma alla trouver Ryoga au bar.  
  
Ranma- Ryoga, Ryoga!!!! Une bête iiiiiiiimmondeeeee à capturé ma fille!  
  
Végéta- -_-'''' Immonde?  
  
Ryoga- Quoi? Il délire encore ce petit pépère de Ranma?? Tu alluçine mon vieux. Regarde cette fille là-bas. Tu la trouve comment?  
  
Ranma-Euh. elle est laide, pourquoi?  
  
Ryoga- Ranma, le texte.  
  
Ranma- Ho! Mais quelle beauté fatale!  
  
Ryoga- C'est bien ce que je croyais! Aller ouste! Sortez moi ce vieux fou d'ici!!  
  
Ranma- Non nooooooooooon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est vrai! Belldandy a été kidnappé! Vous devez m'aider!  
  
-De retour à Belldandy.. (Bell c'est moins long à écrire.)  
  
Bell- Madame l'armoire, pour la Xième fois, je n'irai pas souper avec lui..  
  
Armoire- Pourquoi pas?  
  
Bell-Parce que c'est dans le texte bon! Il est méchant, poilu et puis il est impoli!  
  
-Et maintenant à la Bête.  
  
Végéta- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait cette conne?  
  
Tortue- Maître, ne la traitez pas de conne! Allez l'invitez à nouveau!  
  
Végéta- D'accord.  
  
-La Bête monta voir Belldandy. Avec sa tête de con, il cogna. très fort et détruisit la porte??? [Végéta? Qu'est-ce que tu fais??]  
  
Végéta- [J'ai mal contrôlé ma force. Arg. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisais à ce changer?]  
  
Belldandy- Mais mais. J'allais finalement vous rejoindre et vous défoncez ma porte lorsque je suis en petite tenue? C'est pas très malin ça.  
  
T- Géniale- Hou la la! Beaux dessous!!  
  
Tortue- Maître, vous n'avez pas honte?  
  
Végéta- Voulez-vous venir dîner avec moi?  
  
Michiru- Demandez s'il-vous-plaît.  
  
Hotaru- On a besoin de moi ici où je peux partir? C'est ennuyant.  
  
-Arg. Hotaru, plus tard. Belldandy, change toi et Végéta, replace la porte. Vous avez foutu mon histoire en l'air. T.T Bon, on reprend...  
  
Végéta- J'ai dit.VOULEZ-VOUS DÎNER AVEC MOI? S'il-Vous-Plaît!?  
  
Bell- Non, vous m'avez vu en dessous, alors acceptez votre conséquence.  
  
Végéta- (cherchant dans les pages du script.)[mais c'est pas dans le texte.] Alors CREVE DE FAIM!  
  
Bell- Vous l'avez dit tout a l'heure.  
  
Végéta- Tortue Géniale, surveille sa porte, qu'elle ne sorte pas. Tortue, surveille Tortue Géniale, qu'il n'attaque pas Belldandy.  
  
Belldandy- Qu'il en soit ainsi. (et elle claque la porte.)  
  
-Une heure plus tard, Tortue Géniale surveille toujours la porte, tandis que Tortue surveille Tortue Géniale et qu'Asuka fait le ménage.  
  
Asuka- Agreu!!Agreu!!Grrrrrr! [Comme une lionne, c'est ça? Ce que c'est con.O.o] Bonjour Tortue Géniale! Je fais le ménage au plumeau, car je suis un plumeau! Un plumeau allumeuse ça la bin d'l'air! Voulez-vous laisser la porte un peux et me prendre dans vos bras si..maigrichon. a la place?  
  
T-Géniale- La chance me souris enfin! Bien sur, ma belle!  
  
-Et s'ensuit ce que tout le monde pensais bien! Belldandy avait très faim, alors elle descendit en bas pendant qu'Asuka se battait avec Tortue Géniale qui avait vraiment cru ce qu'elle racontait. [Elle le torture vraiment!!! Ouille ouille ouille! Mais Tortue avait bel et bien vu Belldandy sortir! Il alla vite prévenir Tortue Géniale!]  
  
T-Géniale- Tortue, tu crois, aie, peut-être que je m'amuse? Je me fais battre au poignet par une femme plumeau!  
  
Asuka- Ta gueule, on pari ta maison maintenant! Hé hé! J'ai une petite fortune d'amassé!  
  
-Arrivée au cuisine, Belldandy rencontra Michiru et Hotaru.  
  
Michiru- Ma pauvre enfant, tu as faim! Qu'on lui prépare un festin! Tient, voilà du thé! Hotaru, viens!  
  
-Et ce passa le si mignon passage des bulle faite par Hotaru (un peu en retard, vu tout ce brouhaha causé par la pièce que tout le monde à gâché.-_- ).  
  
Hotaru- Heu.je dois faire. Glou glou bloup!! Je me gloup gloup je me noiiis!  
  
-Ta gueule Hotaru! Tu gâche encore mon ?uvre! Bon.  
  
Quelque heures plus tard  
  
Messieurs les avocats. Désolée ^^''''' Je ne voulais pas du tout que cela ce produise ainsi! Bon, il y eu un malencontreux accident -_-' Elle m'a poursuivit en justice. Nous allons donc remplacer Hotaru par Nounou, mon chat. Comme il ne parle pas, il ne pourra pas me poursuivre en juste. Donc Belldandy, fait assemblant de boire du thé, parce que Nounou n'aime pas l'eau sur lui.  
  
Belldandy- ^^ D'accord! Alors, je peux manger!  
  
T-Géniale- J'ai pu m'échapper, avec le contrat de ma maison! Fiou. Bon! Qu'on lui prépare un festin!! Hé!!!! L'auteure! Je peux chanter moi aussi?  
  
-Nha. Ce serais faire fuir les lecteurs.  
  
T-Géniale- Pas grave! C'est la fête, c'est la fête, tu tut tu tu tu tu tuuttttt! Bla bla bli bla blou bla bla bla bla bla blii!!!  
  
-Ça suffit! C 'était excellant! Maintenant, la suite. Belldandy ce régala. Ensuite, elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le château.  
  
Belldandy- Et si j'allais faire un tour dans le château?  
  
-Enfin bon, Tortue Géniale et Tortue lui firent visiter la place. Mais la partie ouest l'intéressait.  
  
Belldandy- (La logique ne lui va pas vraiment en ce cas si.) Et si vous alliez vous coucher? [Je pourrai ainsi visiter la partie Ouest!  
  
Tortue Géniale- Tu as oublié de fermer le crochet, on a tout entendu de la fin. Le Maître ne veut pas que l'on aille dans la partie Ouest Princesse. Mais tu peux venir faire une saucette dans mon appartement par exemple!!  
  
-Belldandy se mit a courir et ouvra vite la porte de la partie Ouest.  
  
Bell- Je devrais peut-être faire le ménage ici. C'est très poussiéreux!! Hooo! Une photo d'un prince!! Il a pas l'air très gentil, comme la bête. Ce devait être lui lorsqu'il était normale!! Hihi! Je devrais la recoller, ça lui fera plaisir! [O.O Mais qu'elle ImBéCiLe! C'est lui qui l'a déchiré.]  
  
Bell- Ho, une rose magique! Si j'y touche, la Bête sera faché! Alors je lui touche!! Hi hi hi!  
  
Végéta- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit? Roooa!(rugissements)  
  
Bell- Haaa! J'ai peur! Papa!! Je part d'ici tout de suite!  
  
-Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Mais c'était maintenant l'hivers, et il y avait toujours les loups enragé! La Bête alla la secourir parce qu'elle était mal en point.  
  
Belldandy- Bête, aidez-moi!  
  
Végéta- T'as pas de cervelle ou quoi? Fallait pas sortir!!!!! Bon, faut que je les tue c'est ca?  
  
-Non, c'est juste des chiens ÉpAs!! Tu connais pas les effets spéciaux? Mais quel con!  
  
Végéta- Me parle pas sur ce ton! Je suis même pas payer en plus!  
  
-Bon. Alors la Bête défendit Belldandy contre les loups méchant mais il était si épuisé à la fin que Belldandy décida de faire un geste héroïque.  
  
Belldandy- (Cherche dans le script) Hum. Aie, il est lourd! Cheval, viens, il est blessé! Et tu dois le prendre sur ton dos.  
  
Quelque heures plus tard  
  
Bell- [Pourquoi t'as pris un ÂNE comme cheval?!?]  
  
-[C'était moins cher!!] Bon, arrivé au château, Belldandy la belle et Végéta le Bête allèrent au salon.  
  
Belldandy- Laissez moi vous désinfecter le bras! Vous avez été mordu et comme vous êtes une bête, vous pourriez avoir la rage!! Arrêtez de bouger!!  
  
Végéta- Mais ça va pas la tête!?? Ça chatouille! Lâche-moi maintenant!! Ou je vais me mettre en colère.  
  
Bell- Tant pis pour toi!! Ça ne serais pas arriver si vous ne m'aviez pas crier après!  
  
Végéta- T'avais qu'à pas venir dans la partie Ouest idiote!! Mais qu'elle peste.  
  
-Bon, s'ensuit l'épisode ou il y a les excuses. Mais le plus cute reste à venir! Vous allez voir! ;) Cela faisait au moins un mois que la Belle était chez la Bête. Cette dernière, pour fêter l'événement, décida de lui offrir un présent.  
  
Végéta- Je t'offre un présent. Tu peux me tutoyer.  
  
. . . Hum hum.[la bibliothèque!!!]  
  
Végéta- Pfff.Viens et ferme les yeux.  
  
-Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une magnifique porte, gravé d'anges. Elle était immense!!  
  
Végéta- Attends un instant. (Il ouvrit la porte et ouvrit tout les immense!!!!! Rideau qui couvrait la lumière.) Ça y est. Tu peux les ouvrir.  
  
-Belldandy ouvrit les yeux et découvrit quelque chose de si merveilleux qu'elle. Mais, attend une minute!!! VÉGÉÉÉTAAA!! C'est même pas la bibliothèque!!!!  
  
Végéta- Qu'est-ce que c'est debord? Viens pas me dire que c'est la salle des torture, ya des livres partout!  
  
-ImBéCiLe!!!!!! C'est ta chambre! Tu vois pas le lit? Tu dormais où coudonc? Franchement. Tout est gâché.c'est fini. :'(  
  
Végéta- Bon, viens, on change de place.  
  
-Les voilà qui se dirigent belle et bien vers la bibliothèque. On va abrégé un peu. Belldandy était très heureuse! Alors Végéta l'invita à venir souper! Ce serait un souper fantastique! Elle était très contente du déroulement de l'histoire!!^^  
  
Végéta- Belldandy, veux-tu souper avec moi?  
  
Bell- Bien sûr, Bête, mais je veux que tu sois poli et que tu sois bien habillé ce soir.  
  
Végéta- D'accord d'accord.  
  
-Végéta alla ce laver et s'habilla de façon à ce que Belldandy tomba amoureuse de lui. (Vous savez pourquoi? Il faut qu'il y ait une femme amoureuse de lui pour.bla bla bla. je dois pas vous dire la fin!!! -.- vous êtes honteux!) Belldandy mis la plus belle robe que l'Armoire pouvais lui donner : elle était blanche, avec des diamants et des fleurs de lys et elle était faite de soie. Et pendant ce même temps, le père de Belldandy avait décider que s'en était fini de la capture de sa fille. Il alla au château.  
  
Végéta- Belldandy, vous.vous êtes très belle! [Regardez l'étonnement de la Bête, il la vouvoye!]  
  
Belldandy- Merci beaucoup! C'est très gentil. Allons manger!  
  
-Et ils mangèrent.  
  
Belldandy- Nous avons manger. Allons danser.  
  
-Et ils dansèrent.  
  
Belldandy- Nous avons danser. Allons dormir.  
  
-Et ils dor. Belldandy.Tu as gâché le moment super cute!!!!!! Bon.on reprend. Végéta et Belldandy dansèrent le plus beau slow de leur vie pendant que Michiru chantait de sa voie mélodieuse. Ils allaient s'embrasser au moment même où.Mais oui, c'est bien eux!! Ryoga et Ranma étaient rentré en même temps dans la maison!  
  
Ryoga- Alors c'était donc vrai! Belldandy! Éloigne-toi de lui et viens m'épouser tout de suite!  
  
Ranma- Belldandy, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.Belldandy, je ne suis pas ton père!  
  
Végéta- Vous voyez pas qu'on allait s'embrasser!????  
  
Belldandy- Ryoga, je ne t'aime pas. Papa, regarde-toi, tu est mon père, et Bête, lâche-moi.  
  
Ranma- Ah? C'est bien vrai.je suis ton père. Mais tu dois aimer cette bête!!! Ce n'est pas une bête ordinaire!! Regarde ta belle robe, on seras riche si tu l'épouse!! Hé hé.Enfin plus de misère!  
  
Végéta- Le dernier pétale de la rose est tombé. C'est fini, je vais mourir! Ah..ah. je meure. je meure je meure je meure.  
  
-C'est beau.On a compris! Pendant que la Bête mourrais, Ryoga se regardait dans le miroir en se disant : ''Je suis bien plus beau que lui '' et Ranma se disait a lui '' Je suis son père.''. Belldandy regardait la Bête mourir. C'est alors qu'un larme s'échappa de son ?il et ses lèvres allèrent toucher celles de Végéta. Et s'ensuit une transformation. La photo du prince déchiré était bel et bien le prince avant sa transformation.  
  
Belldandy- Bête, c'est toi?? Oui! C'est toi! Épousons-nous maintenant!!  
  
Ryoga- Ho la la. Je vois maintenant ce qu'il a de plus que moi! Il a un chat gris très gros et il a plein de serviteurs! Je m'en vais d'ici au plus sacrant!!  
  
Ranma- Waw! Ma fille va épouser un prince!  
  
Végéta- Bien sûr ,bien sûr. Allons nous marier et finissons cette pièce!  
  
-Le prince épousa Belldandy et tout fini bien parce que la pauvreté dont bénéficiait Ranma et sa fille n'était plus! Ranma, qui s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas du tout vieux, adoptât un autre enfant, Nounou, et épousa Michiru. Tortue Géniale partie, renvoyé par le Prince, car il essayait de cruiser Belldandy (mais ça marchait pas pareil. ) Tortue partie avec lui car il ne lui faisait pas confiance du tout. Et voici la fin de La Belle et le Bête, car il faut se l'avouer, Végéta n'est pas tout le temps une lumière!  
  
Toutes les critiques sont apprécié, les positive encore plus!^^ Hi hi! Merci à tout le monde qui à participer! Ha, et Végéta, c'est pas vrai pour le bonbon! -.^ C'était une rigooooolade! Bien sûr! Hi hi hi!  
  
Végéta- Kooooooi????Grrrr 


End file.
